


Fair and Square

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gamora (Marvel) Lives, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Space Battles, Spaceships, peter quill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morya is just your average bounty hunter with a pretty average bounty hunter life, but when she runs into The Guardians of the Galaxy her life becomes anything but. Will she stay with her new found family or go back to the life she has always known?
Relationships: Peter Quill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Fair and Square

**Author's Note:**

> If you're tired of the lack of good Peter Quill/LITERALLY ANYTHING then this is my gift to you! I can only find one shots and I hate one shots. Hope you like it!

How you got to this god forsaken planet you had no idea, but you were there and your bounty was conveniently right in front of you. The only problem was, you had company. At first you didn't recognize them, only seeing a Zen-Whoberis woman at first, then the rest followed. The Guardians of the Galaxy, that is, famous now for help saving the Galaxy from Ronan. I could see them eyeing my target, usually I don't want trouble, but this particular bounty happens to be 40,000 units so I wasn't going to give it up so easily.

My target was a scrawny ascabarian male, but what he didn't have in size he made up for the two large guns attached to his holster. Rushed strategy wasn't my thing, but seeing as I had a bit of competition I had to move fast. Putting a hand over my electrical rod, I walked slowly behind him. Trying my hardest not to draw any unwanted attention from my target or The Guardians. My walk quickened into more of a speed walk as I gained on the target. Unfortunately Gamora seemed to notice and began sprinting towards me. I had finally recognize her in particular, anyone whose anyone knows who she is.

_So much for the element of surprise._

I sprinted behind the ascabarian, pulling out my electric rod, zapping him in the side before he could react. The male groaned and pulsed on the ground. I pulled the rod away quickly applying handcuffs to him, paranoid, I looked over my shoulder seeing Gamora nearly to me and the rest of The Guardians.

My heart was racing, and adrenaline was pumping. I needed to act quickly. Scooping the unconscious man up and throwing him over my shoulder, I ran like my life depended on it. My eyes locked on my ship I continue to run. Until I felt a shock wave go through my entire body. and after a few seconds of agonizing pain, I dropped to the ground feeling numbness in my legs. As my target dropped with me, I began uncontrollably convulsing. Squeezing my eyes closed for a second, unable to deal with the electrifying pain shooting through my torso. My mind was beginning to go blank, and I quickly opening my eyes as I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. All I saw before everything went dark were two hair legs and paws.

___

I awoke, but instinctively kept my eyes shut. Hearing voices, I listened.

"Why did you even run after her?"

"She was running away from us, obviously she has something to hide."

"That's awfully paranoid of you, she literally started speed walking and you dead sprinted to her."

"Well she ran away from me after that proving she has something to hide!"

"Or here's a fun theory, people get scared when angry green ladies run after them. It looked like she was after our target, so she's just a Bounty Hunter. We should give her half of the reward."

"We will do no such thing."

"Drax, she caught him"

"But we caught her so therefore the target is ours"

"Actually morons I caught her so maybe I'll just keep the bounty."

"I am Groot"

"Yeah whatever, we will keep the bounty"

This was getting annoying, all the mindless bickering.

"Or..." I said grabbing their attention "I get the bounty since I caught the guy before you so rudely interrupted good honest work. And you're the f-ing Guardians of the Galaxy you guys probably get 20xs the amount of jobs as I get." I sat up quickly and reached for my gun, but my holster was empty.

"Yeah sorry we removed your guns." I recognized the man as Star-Lord, I didn't know his real name. He seemed to be on my side, so I let the angry expression on my face drop slightly. After all, you catch more flies with honey than vinegar.

"Understandable move, but I should be going to my client soon so if you could just give me my target and guns I'll happily be on my way."

"No can do pink hair, we got the target and if you want to live then you will just go on your way."

A weird looking lady with big eyes and antennas gasped. "That is rude!"

"Woah! Rocket, we don't kill people, jeez! Why did you have to threaten her like that?"

He looked back at Star-Lord obviously confused. "I thought you said put on our mean faces? I mean we are dealing with a Elvien here!"

This shocked me, the raccoon knowing my species, not many did. And there was something uncomfortable about him knowing since he had threatened my life two seconds ago. We were an ancient species of space Elves to put it simply, not to be confused with the dark elves. But not widely knows seeing as many of us have never left our home planet.

"How do you know I am Elvien?"

"I'd say the colored hair, weird markings, and ears give it away" he said cockily.

"What the heck are Elviens?"

Gamora rolled her eyes at Star-Lord "A race of elves that live on the planet Silontian, known for their peaceful appearance until provoked."

"What happens when they are provoked?" Said the grey man who had been quite silent until now.

I glared at him "You don't want to find out. Now give me back my target and let me leave!"

"How much are you getting paid?" Said Star-Lord.

"40,000 units." I frowned. _What was he getting at? ___

__"Well what would you think if I told you he was one of three targets and we were getting paid 50,000 units for each of them. And if you help us we will give you 50,000 units." He gave me a smirk._ _

__This was a good deal, considering I caught the first one my 50,000 units was fair. 50,000 units was also a good but more that 40,000. There was definitely more pros than cons. Seeing as they were the space version in the avengers I was cautious, but don't expect them to double cross me._ _

__I sat and contemplated for a few minutes, going over my options, finally I nodded._ _

__"Alright, you just got yourself a new member of the Guardians!"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Peter Parker or Bucky Barnes go check out my other fanfictions! My Bucky one is on hiatus but not for much longer :).


End file.
